1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat attachment.
2. Background Art
Most vehicles have a second, and in some case, a third row of seat assemblies. Conventional vehicle seat assemblies typically involve the use of a metal frame and wires for securing the seating assembly to the vehicle. This can add weight and complexity to the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a vehicle seat assembly which is structurally sound and comfortable, yet lighter and easier to manufacture than typical seat assemblies.